


We Shall Remain In Friendship [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Male-Female Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Geoffrey have a history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Shall Remain In Friendship [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Shall Remain in Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600656) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> Lighting-podfic, un-beta'ed. Happy Ladies' Day!

[Link to download/stream podfic here.](https://app.box.com/s/fw0hgeem7p7jk6ef4cmfwpokl8sxgwqm)

[Download from the audiofic archive.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/we-shall-remain-in-friendship)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
